sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Damaris
=Basic Information= *'Full Name:' Damaris Satinsun **'In-Game:' Damaris *'Sex:' Female *'Age:' 19 *'Race:' Kaldorei *'Class:' Hunter **'Pets:' Arithe, Elder Nightsaber; Bastet, Bombay cat *'Professions:' Expert Herbalist and Alchemist =Appearance= Damaris is average height for a Kaldorei. Her light skin is blue-tinted, matching her dark blue hair, which she normally keeps in a high pony-tail. Left down, her hair would fall to just below her shoulders. Like most of her race, she has a lithe build. Mostly she wears what works best--dark leather armour--but when relaxing she dresses simply in a shirt and cut-off pants. Arithe and Bastet are her constant companions and never far away. Arithe, like the rest of her Nightsaber kin, has black fur and gray stripes. She is sleek and healthy. Bastet is somewhere between kittenhood and maturity, and usually adorns one of Damaris's shoulders. She is of Bombay breeding: her fur is completely black. Sia, Damaris's new mount, has snowy white fur and black stripes. =Personality= Damaris Upon first meeting Damaris, she seems a bit formal and stiff. She is rather shy in groups or around people she doesn't know well. She's quiet, content to listen. When you get to know her, she's anything but. Once she feels comfortable around a person, she relaxes. She can be very immature, and often speaks without first thinking about what's coming out of her mouth. This has gotten her into some awkward conversations. She also has a penchant to ramble when she's nervous--or drunk. She cares deeply for her few close friends, and for life in general. She's generally open-minded; her feelings towards the Horde have been, until recently, neutral. (See History.) She tries not to form opinions until she has experiences to back them up. Damaris loves books. She has nearly perfected the art of walking and reading at the same time, and often wanders Darnassus with a book in front of her eyes. Whenever Damaris has a few extra silvers, she buys a book. She doesn't trust men easily; elven men even less so. There are a few notable exceptions. Damaris has very tight bonds with "her family": Arithe, Bastet, and now Sia. Arithe is her best friend, comrade, confidante, and sister. She loves Arithe wholeheartedly and unequivocally. In Bastet she sees a young, free spirit; she watches over the kitten like one would watch over an infant. For Sia she feels, most of the time, fond exasperation. When he's being particularly difficult, that turns into exasperated frustration. Arithe Headstrong and opinionated, Arithe is far more sentient than any animal has a right to be. She can tell a person's personality almost immediately upon meeting them. She is extremely loyal to Damaris, seeing the elf as a younger sister of a sort. Arithe would do anything to ensure Damaris's safety and happiness. Arithe sees Bastet as the cub she never had. She always knows where the kitten is and what she's doing. If she gets into trouble, Arithe knows; if she needs to be rescued, Arithe rescues her. Sia aggravates Arithe to no end. She often rebuffs his advances with scratches and bites. Bastet The youngest of Damaris's family, Bastet looks at the world with a child's innocence and a kitten's unending curiosity. Though she gets into trouble more often than she stays out of it, she has the remarkable talent to get out of most of the trouble she falls in to. If she can't, she waits for Arithe and Damaris to rescue her. Sia is just a huge playtoy to her; she loves to climb all over him. Sia Sia is very much a chauvinistic male. He believes himself to be supreme over everything and everyone. He listens to Damaris, but only in some respects, and only because she has taught him--sometimes painfully--that she, at least, is above him. Sia constantly chases after and harasses Arithe, and has earned many wounds for his efforts. He gives Bastet as much attention as he would a fly: she's there, but as long as she's not particularly annoying, he doesn't care. =History= Damaris spent her childhood in Darkshore. Her mother was a bowyer of average talent, and her father was a druid. When Darnassus was established, the Satinsun family moved to the Shadow Glen where her mother sold bows. Damaris settled in to her new home fairly well. Shy and quiet around young girls her own age, she found better companions in the boars and sabers who wandered the Glen. She excelled at archery, but to her father's dismay had little affinity for magic. Annaya, the Glen's hunter, took young Damaris under her wing. Damaris left the Shadow Glen at sixteen, despite her parents' protests. She wanted the adventure of her storybooks; she wanted to help her people and dispel Teldrassil's taint. Only a few months after leaving the Glen, she rescued a near-death nightsaber from a harpy's claws. She named the nightsaber Arithe and nursed her back to health. To repay the favor, Arithe saved Damaris's life and out of convenience helped Damaris with her questing. About two months after this, Damaris met Seric Haventree, a charming, handsome night elf. Arithe disliked him practically on sight and tried to warn Damaris away; Damaris, charmed by Seric's easy tongue and good looks, ignored her. She fell in love with Seric quickly, letting him into her heart and into her bed after only a month and a half. Afterwards, Seric began to show his true colors: he avoided Damaris with no explanation, and artfully avoided her questions. When she decided to confront him, she found him having sex with another man. When Damaris confronted him with this, Seric verbally abused her; she left, but not before lasting damage to her psyche was done. Damaris withdrew from almost all contact with other beings. For two years, she wandered around Darkshore and Ashenvale, Arithe her only companion. Eventually she found an advertisement for a guild, the High Council, and contacted the leader. Though the leader, Diarmaid Ó hInneirghe, was male, Damaris decided to attend the requested interview. She joined the guild. Though she remained wary of Diarmaid for a while, despite Arithe's stamp of approval, he eventually won her over with his honesty and heart-felt kindness. Category:AllianceCategory:Night ElfCategory:HunterCategory:Damaris